JVS/NESiCA Config (or JConfig)
About JConfig is an arcade game configurator which helps to setup controls, to tune some graphic settings or to enable/disable some specific emulations related, at first, to Taito’s arcade systems Type X/+/2/Zero & Taito’s network NESiCAxLive. Later, it became an universal tool used with a variety of games running on different hardwares (Cave PC Based, Namco System ES3, SEGA RingEdge 2, etc...). Where to download JConfig? The configurator is bundled with the interface emulators (JVSEmu, iDmacX x86 and iDmacX x64). Some games require a special variant of JConfig or interface emulator, you'll find them bundled and offered at the games' wiki pages. JConfig Main Window High Resolution: On/Off - Sets the game to run in 480P or 720P natively. DirectSound Wrapper: On/Off - Fixes sound issues in some games related to certain audio devices. Direct3D9 Wrapper*: On/Off - With this enabled you can force the game's internal resolution to render at the defined resolution (in DX Resolution Width/Height). DX Window Mode*: On/Off - Attempts to force the game into a windowed state. The windows size can be defined with the window settings (in Window Position X/Y and Window Width/Height). DX Hertz*: XX - Manually sets the framerate of the game. Default is 60 and it should be it 99.99999999% of the time. * Will only work if the game is a DirectX 9 game, not all games are supported. Delay: On/Off - Adds a pause in the poll loop of the joysticks. Reverse (DInput Only): On/Off - Reverse the order of the joysticks. CreateThread for Joysticks: On/Off - Creates a parallel thread to read the joysticks, not interfering with the flow of the emulator's main engine. Disable this item when games are out of sync with the machine. Joystick Type: * Dinput&Xinput - Only works by disabling the CreateThread for Joysticks option. * DInput (Default) * Xinput (XBox Gamepad) * Winmm (Joystick) * GetAsyncKeystate Commands for GetAsyncKeyState XBox Single Joystick: When the XBox control is connected together with some control: * On: Generic Joystick1, Generic Joystick2, Xbox Joystick3, Xbox Joystick4; * Off: Generic Joystick1 = Xbox Joystick1, Generic Joystick2 = Xbox Joystick2. POV Sends AxisXY: On/Off - In POV state, sends the Axis X and Y commands. Individual Left Analog: On/Off - The Digital and Analog X and Y Axis on the generic joysticks by default share the same axis, when enabled makes the Analog Left single. For Analog: On/Off - Sends the Axis X and Y commands when the analog is on. DEADZONE Sensitivity: 0 to 250 - Changes the pickup sensitivity of the joystick axes. SETTINGS WINDOW Individual Game Settings: On/Off - This allows per game overrides in settings. Coins Per Credit: 0 to 4 - The amount of coins required for play. 0 will set Fast IO games to freeplay. Resolution HD Mode: On/Off - Fast IO games version of Main Window's High Res Mode. On for 720p, Off for 480p. Screen Vertical ( Tate Mode ): On/Off - If enabled, games that support tate mode will be rotated by 90°. Load Regedit: On/Off - Allows access to the universal NESiCA settings. ''Attempts to Load the default keys out of YOUR windows registry allowing you to change the settings and SAVE the changes. These settings only apply when individual mode is turned off, JConfig MUST be ran as admin to do this. '''Save Regedit:' Saves changes to the system registry. CryptServer Emulation: On/Off - Enable/Disable *.key Emulation (The keyfile some games need). Nesys Emulation: On/Off - Enable/Disable Network Bypass. RFiD Emulation: On/Off - Enable/Disable Card Reader Emulation. You can select Emulated board type (Default is Taito iD). Save Patch: On/Off - Attempts to patch the game to force all SAVE DATA to be placed in the SV folder inside the main game. The Save Patch doesn't work with only three games: * 701 Do Not Fall - Run For Your Drink * 880 King of Fighters 98 Ultimate Match Final Edition (Ranking don't load) * 881 King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match (Ranking don't load) Connect a 2nd Fast IO (Enable players 3 and 4): On/Off - Will attach a 2nd Fast IO emulator, this enables 3rd and 4th player support. Analog 1 & Analog 2: 0 to 255 - Changes values in certain games: * Dariusburst: Another Chronicle - Analog 1 is the volume * Groove Coaster 2: Heavenly Festival - Analog 1 is the volume ADDITIONAL NOTES To run, the games depend on 3 external programs. Run the programs below separately OR select the options in JConfig. NOTE: Don't use both at the same time! RFiDGod.dll * Download: rfidgod.zip * Copy the folder RFiD (with RFiDGod.dll inside) and paste it at the root of C:\ * Place RFIDGod_inject.exe inside the game folder and run it or * Select the RFiD Emulation option NesysService.exe * Download: nesysservice.zip * Run the NesysService.exe -app command or * Select the Nesys Emulation option. Cryptserver.exe * Download: cryptserver.zip * Run the command cryptserver.exe (you can simply place the *.key file in the game directory and edit the cryptserver.bat) or * Select the Crypserver Emulation option and leave the key in the game directory. NOTE 2: Not all programs are required, see our Compatibility List. SPECIAL THANKS * [ Community of 1cc ] - Main Engine, technical data, tests and designer. * [ Dendygar ] - Technical data and tests. * [ mAGoLoUCo ] - Technical data of the pipe code. - Salve Galera! * [ FlyBit ] - Reversal of CryptServer, Nesys and RFiD. - Salve Galera!